ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Imaginationland 3/Transcript
(The film starts with the Paramount Pictures logo with the variation from Imaginationland 2 and the Warner Bros logo. We then show a shot of Butter's house in Imaginationland.) Butters: (Narrating) My name is Butters. I'm an 11 year old boy from South Park who is now moved to Imaginationland! I don't know what may happen. But my friends and I will save the day. (Butters is shown asleep in his bedroom when his mom comes in.) Linda Stotch: Butters! Time for school Butters: (Wakes up) Okay, mom! (Butters gets dressed in the bathroom then heads downstairs getting ready for breakfast. He pours himself some cereal while his mom makes waffles that pop out of the toaster.) Butters: Guess what, Mom? Linda Stotch: What is it, sweetie? Butters: The Imaginationland World Fair is today! Linda Stotch: Oh, how exciting! (pours orange juice in a cup) Butters: It's a really cool event where people from around the world share their cultures with everyone! Linda Stotch: How lovely. Have a great day at school! Butters: Bye, Mom! (Butters walks through Imaginationland as the Good Characters are getting ready for the Imaginationland World Fair.) Butters: Good morning, Twilight! Morning, Spike! Twilght Sparkle: Good morning, Butters! Spike: Morning! Butters: Good morning, Lincoln! Lincoln Loud: Good morning, Butters! (Butters walks to the bus stop and sees the Kids.) Butters: Morning, guys! The Kids: Good morning, Butters! Stan: Are you excited for the world fair? Butters: Yes! Kyle: I can't wait to see what countries will come! Cartman: Me too, Kyle! (The school bus arrives) Wendy: There's the bus! (The Kids walk to the school bus and it drives off as the logo is shown. At Imaginationland Elemetry School, The Kids are at their lockers.) Stan: I can't wait for the world fair! Wendy: Me too, Stan! Cartman: What do you think the world fair might have? Stan: Probably food, And dancers, And a big globe. Butters: Oh my god! There's a big globe? We gotta go see that! Timmy: Timmy! (School bell rings) Butters: Come on, guys! Let's head to our first class! (The Kids, along with some kid characters enter the classroom as Mr. Garrison comes in.) Mr. Garrison: Good morning, class. Let's start the day with some reading. We are going to read The Great Gatsby. Bart Simpson: Boring! Mr. Garrison: While we read this timeless classic make sure you take notes as I read. Okay class? The Kids and kid characters: Okay! Butters: The world fair has anything you can imagine. People from around the world get to come here and learn about what life in Imaginationland is like! Stan: Let's hope the Evil Characters don't ruin it for us. Butters: (Raising his hand) Excuse me, Mr. Garrison? I have to use the bathroom. Mr. Garrison: Okay, Butters. (Butters runs out of the classroom and leaves the school. In the town square, The Good Characters are decorating the town for the Imaginationland World Fair.) Butters: Wow! (And then the song What's This begins) Butters: What's this? What's this? There's color everywhere What's this? There's white things in the air What's this? I can't believe my eyes I must be dreaming Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair What's this? What's this? What's this? There's something very wrong What's this? There's people singing songs What's this? The streets are lined with Little creatures laughing Everybody seems so happy Have I possibly gone daffy? What is this? What's this? There's children throwing snowballs Instead of throwing heads They're busy building toys And absolutely no one's dead There's frost on every window Oh, I can't believe my eyes And in my bones I feel the warmth That's coming from inside Oh, look What's this? They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss Why that looks so unique, inspired They're gathering around to hear a story Roasting chestnuts on a fire What's this? What's this? In here they've got a little tree, how queer And who would ever think And why? They're covering it with tiny little things They've got electric lights on strings And there's a smile on everyone So, now, correct me if I'm wrong This looks like fun This looks like fun Oh, could it be I got my wish? What's this? Oh my, what now? The children are asleep But look, there's nothing underneath No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them Oh ensnare them, only little cozy things Secure inside their dreamland What's this? The monsters are all missing And the nightmares can't be found And in their place there seems to be Good feeling all around Instead of screams, I swear I can hear music in the air The smell of cakes and pies Are absolutely everywhere The sights, the sounds They're eveywhere and all around I've never felt so good before This empty place inside of me is filling up I simply cannot get enough I want it, oh, I want it Oh, I want it for my own I've got to know I've got to know What is this place that I have found? What is this? Christmas town ... hmm (After the song, Butters falls down.) Rossi: Hey! Watch where you're going! Butters: Sorry. But who are you? Rossi: My name's Rossi and these are my friends Suki, Lily, Pedro, Koda and Lucas. Lucas: What's up? Butters: Wow! You guys are puppies! Are you guys new? Suki: Yes! We saw this balloon in the sky and we took a ride on it taking us to Imaginationland! Butters: Hmm, There must be new characters joining us for the world fair! (Butters sees the Kids walking) Stan: Hey, Butters! Are those puppies? Butters: Yes! They're new to Imaginationland! Say hello to Suki, Lily, Pedro, Koda, Lucas and Rossi. The Kids: Aww! Kyle: They're so cute! Walter Beckett: Yup! Of course they are so cute. Kyle: Who are you? Walter Beckett: I'm Walter Beckett! Butters: I gotta go tell the mayor! Cartman: Okay! (Meanwhile, the evil characters look at Butters and his friends with a telescope) King K. Rool: (scoffs) Well guys, we have good news. Devious Diesel: What is it, King K. Rool? TTG Slade: What news do you bring? King K. Rool: Today is the Imaginationland World Fair. Bill Cipher: Really?! King Pig: Yup! Killian: And what are we going to do with that world fair? King Candy/Turbo: (thinks and then gets an idea) we know have to do it King Snorky: It's time to get revenge! All Evil Characters: (Evil Laughing) (Meanwhile, at the Castle of Sunshine, the mayor was sitting on his throne, then Butters, Rossi and the puppies arrived) Butters: Mayor, I want to introduce you to some new characters that arrived a long time ago. Say hello to Suki, Lili, Pedro, Koda, Lucas and Rossi. Mayor: Wow! they're so cute! Are good? Butters: Yeah. Mayor: Oh I see. Okay! How could you introduce me to Rossi and his puppies, they will live in a mansion. And tell me, how many people do I fits up? Butters: Let's see... (points Suki) 1. (points Lili) 2. (points Pedro) 3. (points Koda) 4. (points Lucas, smiling) 5... (points Rossi) 6. They are 6, Mayor. Mayor: It's okay! You can stay that new mansion. I will tell you one of my builders to come build that new mansion. Johnny! Paul! Tom! Come here! Paul: What's the matter, my dear mayor? Mayor: Guys, I think I want you to build a mansion for Rossi and the puppies. Johnny: Okay, my lord! Tom: Now we'll do it! Mayor: Sounds wonderful. You can build! Johnny, Paul and Tom: Okay! Mayor Quimby: (to Butters) Look at me, it's a good idea that you're meeting some good new characters. It was great that you did. Oh! And also make sure to follow your heart. Butters: Follow my heart? Mayor: Yes! After all, (And then the song Follow Your Heart begins) Mayor: You're sure to do impossible things, If you follow your heart Your dreams will fly on magical wings, When you follow your heart. If you have to journey far, Here's a little trick. You don't need a guiding star Trust your thicker, get there quicker. You're sure to do impossible things, If you follow your heart. (To the Good Characters) Everyone! Keep decorating, You're doing great! Come on! All Good Characters: You're sure to do impossible things, if you follow your heart Your dreams will fly on magical wings, When you follow your heart! Mayor: North or south or east or west Where to point your shoes? Which direction is the best? If the choosing gets confusing Maybe it's the map you're using You don't need a chart to guide you, Close your eyes and look inside you! Mayor and All Good Characters: You're sure to do impossible things, If you know where to start You're dreams will fly on magical wings, When you follow Mayor: Just trust the mayor Mayor and All Good Characters: And always follow your heart! (After the song, The Imaginationland World Fair is ready) Butters: Wow! Everything looks so amazing! And who are all these new characters? Mayor: I think they decided to visit Imaginationland and hang out at the world fair. Look! We even have a giant globe! Butters: Just like the one at Epcot! Mayor: Yup! (The Kids, Parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen, Council of 75, South Park Residents, All Good Characters and TTG Titans are standing in the town square. The mayor comes on stage.) Mayor: Fellow citizens of Imaginationland, Welcome to the world fair! All: (Cheering) Mayor: That's right! We got people from around the world coming to share their cultures with us! There's gonna be food, dancing, a real live Chinese dragon and even a parade all the way from Brazil! But that's not all, We even got a giant globe! All: Oohhhhh! Mayor: Yes! It looks very pretty indeed! Now get ready, Let the world fair begin! (The Lolipop King cuts the ribbon and fireworks blast as the crowd cheers) Butters: Come on, Everyone! Let's go! Kent Brockman: This is Kent Brockman reporting live from the Imaginationland World Fair! People from all over the world are coming to share their cultures with the towns folks, There's even a giant globe, and boy is it big! We'll be right back with more of the world fair! Tom Tucker: What do you think, Ollie? Ollie Williams: So much fun! Tom Tucker: Thanks, Ollie. (The Kids, Parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen, Council of 75, South Park Residents, All Good Characters and TTG Titans explore the world fair as the song Take on Me by a-ha plays in the background) French Baker: Bonjuor! Do you want ze baguettes? Wendy: I want a baguette for me and Stan! French Baker: Excellent decision! Bon appetite! (Everyone is riding on a gondola with an Italian guitar player, Stan and Wendy look at each other. They then watch some chefs from Japan chopping some sushi. Later, They all participate in in a Mexican hat dance. After that, They watch some Asian dancers dancing with a Chinese dragon. Everyone claps when they're finished dancing. That night, they gather at the town square for the parade.) Butters: Are you excited for the parade? Stan: Yeah! Wendy: Me too! SML Mario: Guys! Does anyone know where Jeffy is? Pinkie Pie: Hmmm, (Looks through the crowd) Nope! SML Mario: (Groans) Butters: Guys, The parade's starting! (The parade starts as the floats go by and dancers pass by the crowd. Jeffy is on a float.) SML Mario: Jeffy! What are you doing on that float? Jeffy: Well Daddy, I'm gonna get everyone to dance! (To a dancer) Give me my saxophone! (Jeffy plays the saxophone and the song Wanna See My Pencil begins) Jeffy: Wanna see my pencil? Wanna see my pencil? Wanna see my pencil? Wanna see my pencil? Hey daddy, wanna see my pencil? I stick it in my nose, until it hits the middle (The crowd looks confused while Jeffy sings) It's yellow, it's special It tastes like a pretzel I hit it on my head, to make this instrumental I'm mental, I'm crazy Diaper like a baby Who's the Easter Bunny? You know that it's my daddy My rhymes are freakin cool You werent even ready I got my jammies on I'm ready for beddy (Everyone starts to dance) Wanna see my pencil? Wanna see my pencil? Wanna see my pencil? Wanna see my pencil? Wanna see my pencil? Wanna see my pencil? Wanna see my pencil? Wanna see my pencil? Wanna see my pencil? Wanna see my pencil? Wanna see my pencil? You know you wanna see my pencil! Cat piano solo! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Back on the track These ladies I smack The Evil Characters can't kill me You know that's a fact! My diaper, I pat My piano is a cat I see a can of green beans I hit it with a bat Always wear my helmet Don't have to ride a bike These bullies wanna try me You know we're gonna fight People say they hate me, but they can take a hike I just defeated the Evil Characters, now lemme drop the mic Wanna see my pencil? Wanna see my pencil? Wanna see my pencil? Wanna see my pencil? Wanna see my pencil? Wanna see my pencil? Wanna see my pencil? Wanna see my pencil? Wanna see my pencil? Wanna see my pencil? Wanna see my pencil? Wanna see my pencil? You know you wanna see my pencil! (After the song, Everyone cheers) Jeffy: Thank you! Goodnight! (After the parade) Peter Griffin: Wow, seeing those things from around the globe is so much better than that boring amusement park I went. (scene cuts into a cutaway) Peter Griffin: (leaves from an amusement park) Wow, that was a waste of time. Chris Griffin: You can say that again. Felicity: Yeah! I Agree with that guy Miguel: Me too! Athena: Me Three! Yana: Me Four! (scene cuts back) Butters: (sighs) What a day! Mittens: Oh yeah! a great day! Homer Simpson: I wish it was going to last a world's fair forever. Butters: Me Too. (watches his watch) Gadzooks! I have to go home! See you later. Marge Simpson: See you later, Butters! Koda: See you tomorrow, you buddy! The Kids: Bye, Butters! All Good Characters: Good night! Lucas: Rossi? Rossi: What do you want? Lucas: There's something I want to tell you. Can I go to Stan's house? Rossi: Yes! Lucas: Okay! Stan: Awww! That's so cute! (giggling) (So, Butters went home) Butters's mom: Hi sweetie! How did you behave at the Imaginationland world's fair? Butters: Awesome! Butter's Mom: That's good, son! It' s time for bed! It's going to be a great day tomorrow! (Butters goes upstairs to his room to sleep) Butters: Good night, mom! Butters: Good night, Butters! (Butters goes to his bed) Butters: (sighs) (Starts writing in his journal) Dear journal, The Imaginationlamd Worls Fair was amazing! People from around the world came to Imaginationland to share their cultures. I even saw Terrence and Phillip! And at the parade, Jeffy was on a float and rapped. That was so cool! This turned out to be a great day! (Yawns then turns off the lights and falls asleep) (Meanwhile at the midnight, Bogge and Quagmire are sneaking through the world fair) Bogge: Quag? Do you see anything suspicious? Quagmire: Umm, Peanut butter sandwiches? Bogge: Yeah! Good thing everything's quiet. (Bogge and Quagmire look in each booth. Then in the Japanese booth, they saw some peanut butter sandwiches.) Both: A peanut butter sandwich from Japan? Quagmire: You thinking what I'm thinking, Bogge? Bogge: Yeah! Both: Let's eat it! (Bogge and Quagmire both eat the peanut butter sandwiches. The Evil Characters show up and catch them.) Both: Uh oh! (Screaming) King Dedede: (Spots the giant globe) There it is! The giant globe from the world fair! This is going to be ours! (Evil laughing) (And then the song Pretty Bird begins) King Dedede: Lights, camera, action. I was striking, suave, ambitious, Feet to beak, so birdi-licious Now I'm vile, I am villainous, and vicious, Oh, and malicious I had it all, a TV show, women too I was tall, over one foot two Then they got a pretty parakeet to fill my shoes That's why I am so evil Why I do what I do Minion Pigs: He was a superstar King Dedede: So young and vital Minion Pigs: He's nasty King Dedede: A South American idol Bowser's Minions and Koopalings: He's a suspicious bird King Dedede: Who said that about me? Dr. Eggman's Robots: A very vicious bird King Dedede: I'll have you rotisseried! I'm a feathery freak With a beak A bird murderer You think you're badder than me? I've never heard of ya I'm evil I'll fill your cheese balls with weevils I poop on people and I blame it on seagulls It was him. Minion Pigs: He's a nasty bird King Dedede: I'm invincible Dr. Eggman's Robots: He's ghastly King Dedede: I'm unminceable I'm unwashable Unrinseable Like an abandoned school I have no principle All of you Brazilian birds All 80 million birds I'll tell you what I'm going to do I'm going to make them... (Minion Pigs, Bowser's Minions, Koopalings and Dr. Eggman's robots vocalizing) King Dedede: Shut up now. Shut up! (vocalizing stops) King Dedede: It's just me. I will make them ugly… too… (evil laughter as the song ends) King Pig: Will you guys be quiet? We're trying to steal a globe! King Dedede: Oops! (King Pig takes the globe, At first it's about to fall down, But Darth Vader caught it using the force) All Evil Characters: Phew! Chief Wiggum: Stop right there! Joe Swanson: What do you think you're doing?! (Chief Wiggum and the police officers chase the evil characters with the giant globe.) The Storm King: Oh crap! Let's make like a snake and get out of here! (The Evil Characters run off with the globe as they laugh evily.) Chief Wiggum: Wait a second, They took the globe! We gotta tell everyone! (The next morning, Butters is sleeping in his bed until the doorbell rings.) Butters: (Wakes up) Who could that be? (Butters opens the door and sees Chief Wiggum.) Butters: (Gasps) Chief Wiggum? Joe? What are you guys doing here? It's 3 AM Chief Wiggum: The giant globe from the world fair is stolen! Butters: Oh, No! Looks like that has something to do with the Evil Characters! Joe Swanson: There's a meeting at Castle Sunshine happening right now! But you must get dressed! Butters: Okay! (Butters heads to his bedroom and gets dressed. He heads downstairs) Butters: I'm ready! Chief Wiggum: Okay! Let's go! Lou: I'm ready when you are, chief. Linda Stotch: (wakes up) What's going on here? Butters! you should go to bed! it's 3 in the morning! Butters: Mom! It is an emergency that I will have to say! They stole the giant globe of the world fair and we have to get it back! It is urgent! Can i go with them? (gets sad) Please? Linda Stotch: (starts to think, then starts to feel confident) Fine! I will do it! For once! Butters: Yay! Joe Swanson: YES!! Butters: Thanks Mom! Linda Stotch: You're welcome! (At Castle Sunshine, The Kids, Parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen, Council of 75, South Park Residents, All Good Characters and TTG Titans are having a meeting.) Mayor: Alright! Good morning, everyone! All: Good morning, mayor! Mayor: Wait a second! Has anybody seen Batley? Butters: I don't know, mayor! Where is he? (Batley crash lands into the meeting room.) Batley: (Gets back up) I meant to do that! Mayor: There you are! Anyways, Last night, The Evil Characters stole the giant globe! Everyone: (Gasps) Stan: The giant globe? Stolen? Everyone: (Gasping) Mayor: Everyone, calm down! Lori Loud: We literally must do something! Lincoln Loud: We should we do, mayor? Mayor: Hmmm.... I got it! Let's travel around the world! Everyone: Around the world? Mayor: Yep! (A note appears) Hey! What's this? Cartman: It's a note! Mayor: (Clears throat and reads note) To find the giant globe the Evil Characters stole, Travel around the world and look as a team. Along the way, You'll find some clues and meet some people from each country, I hope you will enjoy this adventure. SpongeBob: So what does this mean, mayor? Mayor: This means we have to go on a trip around the world to find the globe! Who's with me? All: (Cheering) Mayor: Everyone aboard the Imagination Balloon! (Everyone hops on the Imagination Balloon and it begins to fly as the song You Might Think begins) Voiceover: Oh well uh, you might think I'm crazy To hang around with you Or maybe you think I'm lucky To have somethin' to do But I think you're wild Inside me is some child You might think I'm foolish Or maybe it's untrue (You might think I'm crazy) You might think I'm crazy (All I want is you) All I want is you You might think it's hysterical But I know when you're weak You think you're in the movies And everything's so deep But I think that you're wild When you flash that fragile smile You might think it's foolish What you put me through (You might think I'm crazy) You might think I'm crazy (All I want is you) All I want is you And it was hard so hard to take (So hard to take) (There's no escape) There's no escape Without a scrape (Without a scrape) But you kept it going till the sun fell down You kept it going Oh well uh, you might think I'm delirious The way I run you down But somewhere sometimes When you're curious I'll be back around Oh, I think that you're wild And so uniquely styled You might think it's foolish This chancy rendezvous (You might think I'm crazy) You might think I'm crazy (All I want is you) All I want is you, aoo All I want is you (All I want is you) All I want is you (Meanwhile back at the castle in the throne room, the moniter activates as the N.M.E. Sales Guy appears with King Dedede and Escargoon) N.M.E. Sales Guy: Hey there, Triple D. What news did you bring? King Dedede: Me and the evil characters stole the giant globe from those pesky good characters! And I'm coming up with a plan to take it somewhere around the world. N.M.E Sales Guy: How about you put it in Los Angeles? Or as some people call it, Hollywood, California! Escargoon: Los Angeles? N.M.E Sales Guy: Yes! King Dedede: When those characters find that globe and take it back, I'm going to snap them with this! (Holds the Infinity Gauntlet) Thanos gave me it! N.M.E Sales Guy: The Infinity Gauntlet? Escargoon: That's right. For this we will find all of the Infinity Stones. Category:South Park Category:Imaginationland Category:Transcripts